


you look so tasty (i could eat you up alive)

by uptownskunk



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/F, Female Eddie Brock, Female Peter Parker, Fingerfucking, Gender-Neutral Venom, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - F/F/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Edie eats Penny out while Venom holds her down.





	you look so tasty (i could eat you up alive)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 20 prompt: dirty talk, aka the only prompt for today I didn't have to google to know what it was lmao.
> 
> Fic title from the BoA song "Eat You Up"

Thick, inky black ropes of Venom hold Penny's legs apart as Edie twists her fingers inside her and mouths at her clit, fucking inside of her with fingers while swirling her tongue in a way that makes Penny gasp and writhe.

"Your cunt is so wet for us right now, baby, gripping us so tight." Edie laughs into her skin, nipping at Penny with her teeth in a move that makes Penny bite down on her fist to muffle a squeal, straining almost painfully against Venom's hold on her to no avail. "Makes us just want to eat you _alive_."


End file.
